DESCRIPTION: The overall goal of this project is to develop, evaluate, and implement two new research-based interactive multi-media programs for low income Hispanic and non-Hispanic white children and parents to promote healthy eating to prevent cancer. Interactive multi-media is an evidence-based strategy for involving the public, children, and people from vulnerable, high-risk populations in programs to improve dietary practices. Both programs will be: bilingual; culturally-appropriate; easy to use; based on behavioral models/conceptual frameworks; sensitive to fears about "cancer;" targeted to low-literate audiences and low-income areas; commercially-viable; and accessible by large audiences. The main theme of the two new programs will be "Phytochemicals: Color Yourself Healthy with a Rainbow of Foods" based on research pointing to phytochemicals' protective effects. The proposed computer programs would use phytochemicals as an avenue to look at the importance of choosing a 'wide range of colors for meals and snacks, representing different types of cancer-fighting phytochemicals: By focusing on the link between phytochemicals and nutrition, the issue of "whole" foods versus supplements in cancer prevention will also be addressed within the parent/adult component. The objective of this is to stress the "known" facts (so that people can separate important from insignificant risks) and eliminate any contradictory health messages. Messages and overall content will be parallel within the child and parent programs, meaning that the prime messages covered in the children's program will be inducted and expanded on in the parent (or adult) version. This will allow for the development of an integrated system of cancer information for parents and their children. Specifically this program will: increase knowledge about phytochemicals, nutrition and cancer prevention among participants; increase their intent to adopt healthful behaviors; further support the use of interactive multi-media with diverse audiences--children, adults, low income groups, and Hispanics; and will help determine if differences exist in knowledge, skills, and attitudes among groups through acculturation assessments.